Bester Feind
by snake of slytherin
Summary: Draco sitzt alleine im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und sinniert über sein Leben und ihm wird einiges klar ;-


So, mal wieder eine kleine Story, dieses Mal nur indirekt Slash, also wer zwischen den Zeilen lesen kann, der wird verstehen was ich meine.

Ansonsten kann ich nur sagen lasst euch überraschen :-)

Mir gehört außer der Idee nichts, die Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling und der Song der Band Rosenstolz. Ich mag ihn unheimlich gerne und wollte schon sehr lange eine Story dazu schreiben und diese Idee bot sich nun einfach an.

Und nun Schluss mit meinem Geschwafel und viel Spaß beim lesen.

**BESTER FEIND**

Draco saß alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Alle seine Freunde waren an diesem Samstag nach Hogsmeade gegangen um sich zu amüsieren, nur er hatte mal wieder keine Lust.

Nicht einmal die aufmunternden und lockenden Worte von Pansy hatten ihn aus seiner mürrischen Stimmung holen können.

Er machte sich so klein wie möglich und war tief in Gedanken versunken, in Gedanken über sich selbst, sein Leben, seine Gefühlen, einfach alles und sein Gesichtsausdruck schien dabei nicht sehr glücklich.

_Und du stehst vor deiner Leinwand  
Malst dein Leben dir dann bunt  
Fühlst dich ganz gesund_

_  
Hast vergessen dich zu erinnern  
Nein es fällt dir nicht mehr ein  
Muss dir längst entfallen sein_

Seit langem schon machte er sich immer wieder selbst Vorwürfe, wie er nur so eiskalt und berechnend sein kann, zu Menschen die er eigentlich mag oder auch zu solchen, die ihm nun wirklich nichts getan hatten, solchen Menschen wie zum Beispiel Harry Potter.

Nur weil er sich verhalten hatte wie ein Ekel hatte Harry damals seine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen.

Wenn er jetzt so daran denkt, dann war dies, das einzige Erlebnis, was ihn wirklich geschmerzt hatte.

Wobei, hatte er es seit damals, also vor etwa sieben Jahren je wieder auf freundlicher Art bei Harry versucht?

Nein, natürlich nicht, dazu war er zu stolz, ein Stolz, den sein Vater ihm eingeprägt hat!

_Irgendwo steht doch geschrieben  
Du sollst deine Feinde lieben  
Sie umarmen und verführen  
Öffne deine Türen_

_  
Komm her _

_Und __verbeug__ dich vor dir selbst  
Du leidest viel zu gerne  
Lauf weg_

_Vor den Gespenstern dieser Welt  
Niemand folgt dir  
Denn dein schlimmster Feind bist du_

Verdammter Familienzwang, etwas wo er lange Zeit nicht rauskam und auch jetzt noch nicht wirklich draußen ist. Aber wie soll er auch, wenn sein Vater alles für Voldemort, den Idioten in Person, tut? Für den Lord würde er doch sogar seinen Sohn verraten, wenn er es nicht schon getan hat, nur damit er aus Askaban wieder hinaus kommt.

Jetzt, wo sein Vater in Askaban sitzt, hat er endlich einmal die Chance, sich gegen alle Zwänge zu wehren und endlich ohne Unterdrückung sein Leben zu leben.

_Und dann nimmst du dir dein Fernglas  
Siehst die Welt dir riesengroß  
Träume lassen dich nicht los_

_  
Und du fühlst dich so im Nachteil  
Hast dich selber selten lieb  
Und du fällst __durchs__ Sieb_

Wird er es vielleicht diesmal schaffen, gegen all die Anstrengungen der Gesellschaft an zu kämpfen und endlich glücklich zu werden und wahre Freunde zu finden und nicht nur solche, die einzig und allein an seinem Geld und seiner Stellung in der Öffentlichkeit interessiert sind?

Hat er vielleicht doch eine winzige Chance einen Menschen zu finden, der ihn liebt und der zu ihm steht ob seine Familie ihn nun vergöttert oder verachtet.

Der einfach nur sieht, was für eine zarte und sensible Person hinter der kalten stählernen Maske steckt.

Er selbst wusste längst wen er liebt!

_Warst der König, den man gern hat  
Warst der Bettler, dem man gibt  
Komm versuch dich zu erinnern  
Denn du weißt, dass man dich liebt_

Ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich nun auf seinen Lippen und auf der zusammengesunkenen Kugel auf dem Sofa im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum wurde ein sehr schöner blonder Junge, der mit einem entschlossenen Blick zum Ausgang ging.

Er hatte nun endlich den Mut, ein neues Leben anzufangen, ohne dass er es in der nächsten Sekunde bereuen würde.

Ein neues Leben mit einer neuen Liebe an einem neuen Ort, weit weg von all dem Terror, der ihn hier verfolgt.

Komm her

Und verbeug dich vor dir selbst  
Du leidest viel zu gerne  
Lauf weg

Vor den Gespenstern dieser Welt  
Niemand folgt dir  
Bist dein bester Feind

ENDE

So bis hier habt ihr durchgehalten, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und diese Story ist euch ein Review wert, schließlich muss ich ja wissen, ob ihr weiteres lesen wollt oder was ich verbessern kann.


End file.
